The Light
by mstei17
Summary: This is based on the 19 years later of book 7. SPOILERS! BOOK 7 SPOILERS!


The shinny red train with the white clean smoke out of the pipe, the fresh smell of excitement and joy fills the air with the faint sent of bedrail. Melissa walked up onto the red velvet carpet of the train and trolled her suit case behind her to a empty compartment in the huge train. She sighed and _tried_ to push her suit case on the railing as a young boy opened the door and walked over to Melissa, he pushed the suit case onto the railing. Melissa's straight brown hair fell over her face as she turned to the boy, "Thanks. I'm Melissa and this is my first year," She smiled and held out a pale hand to the boy. "I'm Albus, and this is my first year as well," He shacked Melissa's hand and wheeled in his suit case, "Mind if I sit here?" Albus asked.  
"Sure," Melissa smiled and brushed away a lock of hair to her ear. Albus pushed his suit case on to the railing. Melissa opened the window and tried to find her father, Draco Malfoy. She found him and waved, he waved back. She smiled and closed the window to find Albus's face star struck. "Malfoy is your father?" He spat.  
Melissa looked at him hurt, "Yes and don't call him that!" She spat back and turned to face the country side as the train picked up speed. "Well I'm Harry Potter's Son," He said proud.  
"Oh him," Melissa rolled her eyes and looked at Albus. His shaggy short light brown hair, hazel eyes, perfect face. She shacked her head to get his face out of her mind. "Are you ok Melissa?" Albus asked. He moved over to her and brushed away a lock of hair, "Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked.  
"No, no I'm fine, I'm Fine, but just to let know I'm not like my father, I'm the complete difference of him," She sighed and looked back at the country side. She watched the fluffy white clouds move, falling behind of the train.

The train went around a corner and Melissa's face lit up, "ALBUS COME HERE" She smiled and pulled Albus to the window. Albus's face lit up as well. They entered the Hogsmed station; the steam from the train crated a border around the train, but was broken as the students piled out of the train. Ablus and Melissa walked together and talked. Melissa didn't watch where she was going and Runed into a giant. She looked up and sighed, "Oh sorry Hagrid,". The giant looked down at Melissa and smiled, "You must be Draco's daughter," He said before he called over the first years. They gathered around the giant. "Okay is everyone herr?" He asked as everyone nodded, "Okay good now I'm Hagrid the game keeper of Hogwarts, now follow me," He said as he lead them to a dock, "Now get into groups of about 5," The first years piled into the boats. Melissa and Ablus got into a boat with Hagrid. They rode down the black lake, they reached the docks at Hogwarts where a scrawny lady stood waiting. They all got out of the boats and walked around the lady, and Hagrid left for the Grate Hall. "Hello everyone I'm Professor McGonagall," She smiled and lead the way to the doors of the Grate Hall. "Now you all get into single file and follow me. Then you gather around the oval that we've made for you," She smiled and opened the doors. The room went silent and watched the small first years ford into the room. Melissa looked up at the ceiling to find floating candles, she tugged onto Albus's sleeve and showed him, "Wow," He whispered and looked at the scrawny hat that sat on a stool. Professor McGonagall started to read out the first year's names. She read out Albus's name first "Albus Severus Potter!". Albus Winsted at his name but walked up to the stool, he pushed himself up and placed the hat on his hair, the hats brim hit his eyes. The hat wiggled and squirmed and finally it spoke, "**GRYFFINDOR!**". Albus sighed and passed Melissa; he winked and joined his older brother James at the Gryffindor Table. Melissa sighed and waited for her name, The A's, B's, C's, D's, E's, F's and G's passed before a girl called Hannah Schmitt got called, she was as nervous as a penguin in Australia. She got sorted into Gryffindor. It was Melissa's turn _after hours_ she thought, "Melissa Măry Malfoy!". Melissa walked put to the stool and sat down, she picked up the hat and placed it on her head. The hat wiggled and bellowed out, "**GRYFFINDOR!**" Melissa's face lit up and jumped off of the stool as the whole room when silent. She walked to the Gryffindor Table and sat down. Professor McGonagall turned back to reading out the names. She finished and walked back up to the podium. "Good evening all and Welcome to and back to Hogwarts. Now let the dinner begin!" She walked back to her seat and eat her dinner. Melissa and Albus filled up there plates and stuffed there mouths with food.


End file.
